Fire blankets are designed to be draped over fire so that less oxygen can reach the fire and it is smothered. Fire blankets are in particular suitable for extinguishing relatively small fires. Fire blankets are in particular suitable for a fire in a pan and/or with liquid fires. In restaurant kitchens, for instance, fire blankets can be provided for prevention.
As a rule, fire blankets are manufactured from fire-resistant, i.e. poorly flammable or inflammable, material, which is flexible. A known material for that purpose is, for instance, woven glass fiber, with or without a fire-resistant coating, but several suitable materials are known.
In case of fire, the fire blankets are to be used rapidly in order to prevent a fire from causing more damage. The fire blanket should then be used in a safe manner so that fire does not injure the user. Furthermore, the fire blanket must also actually extinguish the fire. In order to manage all this properly, the packages of the fire blankets are often provided with directions for use.
Still, in practice it appears that a user cannot utilize the fire blanket rapidly, safely and effectively at the same time. Thereto, often, training, experience or courses given by for instance the fire department are required.
With known fire blankets, at least according to the instructions from the fire department, the user must wrap his hands in the fire blanket and at the right position so that the blanket protects his hands and body while be drapes the blanket over the respective fire. Such an operation generally requires time and practice.